1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to garment hangers and more particularly to a novel and improved garment hanger of a tamper-proof operation to frustrate shoplifters by releasably locking the garment to the hanger while yet permitting easy removal of the garment from the hanger when desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the sale and display of garments, such garments are displayed for inspection and general display and advertising purposes on hangers where the garments are easily removed therefrom by shoplifters or potential shoplifters, this resulting in losses to the commercial business. Presently there are few, if any, mechanical provisions made in commercial stores selling and displaying garments to frustrate and hamper the efforts of shoplifters.
Prior art devices are known which attach a chain or other connection between the hanger or the hanger pole or other fixed member and to the garment to prevent unauthorized removal of the garment therefrom, but such devices frequently damage the garments, requiring time consuming and laborious efforts to remove the device from the garment should the garment wish to be tried on by a prospective purchaser, and otherwise are frustrating in use such that the devices soon fall into nonuse by sales personnel who would rather chance having the garments stolen than continuously attach and detach the anti-theft chain or device to the garment.